Twins
by Aurora Requiem
Summary: After 6th year Hermione finds out she has a twin. This one discovery will be the beginning of many that will change the way she and her brother have always thought things were. DISCLAIMER: Not my property, it's JKR's. Except the plot, that's mine.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this story just kind of came to me the other night. I'm not really sure why. Depending on the response to it, Beneamato will still be my main focus. I hope you guys like this one. By the way, it starts during the summer between 6th and 7th years then skips to the summer after 7th year. There will likely be flashbacks of 7th year though._

The ride home was unusually silent for Hermione and her parents. Hermione felt sure they had something important to tell her, she just had no idea what it could be.

Once they got home, Hermione's dad turned to her and said, "After you put your trunk away, would you meet us in the living room, sweetheart?"

"Sure," And she did. She took her trunk up to her room then hurried to the living room where both of her parents were waiting for her.

"Hermione, you know we love you, right?" Her mum began. She nodded. "Sweetie, what we have to tell you is hard for us so I'm just going to say it. You see, when I was a little girl I was badly injured and I'm unable to have children. Then, after your father and I were married, a young couple approached us about adopting one of their twins. They told us that you were in great danger if we didn't take you and so we did. They explained to us that you would be a witch and told us everything that went along with that."

"You were only a couple of months old at the time. We never found out what happened to your brother or you parents. We don't even know what you were in danger from," Her dad finished.

Hermione was silent for a few minutes, trying to absorb this information. "What were their names? My biological parents and brother?"

"Lily and James Potter and your brother is Harry Potter," Her mum answered.

"WHAT?!" She fainted.

* * *

Two days and many questions later, Hermione accepted what her parents told her. She then wrote to Harry and insisted he catch the Knight Bus to her house immediately.

Upon hearing the news that he and one of his best friends were twins, Harry fainted too.

When he came to, he had an interesting question that Hermione hadn't thought of. "Why do we look so different then?"

"You don't look that much different. Just your eye and hair color. Your mother said it was a glamour charm that will wear off on your 17th birthday," Hermione's dad answered.

Hermione insisted that Harry came to live with her after that. The two of them slept in Hermione's bed most nights. Sometimes just to be close to each other now that they knew they were twins and sometimes because they'd been up late talking and had just fallen asleep.

On their 17th birthday, they recieved a letter from Gringotts telling them that their parents had left a few things at the bank for them to recieve on their birthday.

The glamour on Hermione had worn off over night. She now had slightly wavy, black hair and emerald green, almond-shaped eyes. Both her's and Harry's hair now had streaks of incredibly dark red that only really showed up in the right light.

At the bank, they were given a few family heirlooms, a book, and a letter. Harry put on the family ring and Hermione put on a necklace that bore the family crest on it. They also found out that they inherated two more vaults. One vault, they decided, would be dedicated to rebuilding the house at Godric's Hollow to excatly how it had been when their parents lived there. They had been to the destroyed house and both had felt a sort of peace and homecoming settle over them. That's when they decided to rebuild it.

The letter, which they read once they got back to Hermione's house, was from their mum.

_My children,_

_I am terribly sorry that I have to write this letter instead of telling you these things face to face. It means James and I are no longer alive._

_There are a few things I must tell you both on this day. First, Remus and Sirius have no memory of you, Hermione. I modified their memories. The charm has worn off by now, just as your glamour has. Also, some of your powers were blocked, Hermione. I am a Seer and you seem to have gotten that trait while Harry has not. Seek help from where you can to control this gift._

_You are both Parselmouthes, again from my family. Lastly, the book is my journal. Hopefully it will answer your questions._

_Always remember that your father and I love you both dearly._

_Love,_

_Your mum, Lily Potter_

Hermione dove for the leather bound book and they began reading.

_I know this is really short, but it is just the prologue. I will be making the following chapters longer, I swear. -Aurora Requiem_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry this took a while to get out, but it's out now. I fast forwarded through 7th year. There will still be flashbacks of that year, but I didn't want to go into it. When I got this idea, the bulk of things happened AFTER graduation. Finally, both Harry and Hermione's relationships are established at this point. There won't be any of the akward dating stuff. Enjoy! _

Hermione and harry stepped off of the Hogwarts Express for the last time, Ron and Ginny trailing behind them. The summer before, they had discovered that they had a grandfather, their mum's dad. Lily, as it turned out, had been given up by her mother just before she'd killed herself. They had written to their granddad and had devolped a relationship with him.

During the same year, Harry and Hermione had also grown to be friends with Draco Malfoy and a few other Slytherins. Well, Harry was more than friends with Draco, but that's beside the point.

"Guys, we'll catch up with you later. We're going to Godric's Hollow first," Harry turned to Ron and Ginny.

"Okay," Ron nodded. Hermione and Harry Apperated away from platform 9 3/4 directly to the front gate of their home at Godric's Hollow.

"When's Granddad coming for us again?" Hermione asked imediately.

"A week. You know we have to keep playing the part of Dumbledore's Golden Twins until then," Harry rolled his eyes and unlocked the front door.

* * *

"My Lord, they're at home by now," Severus Snape sat across from Tom Riddle. And it was Tom who sat there, not Voldemort. After Tom found out that his wife had given up the child that he had thought had been still-born, he went insane and it turned him into Voldemort. He regained his sainity when he found his daughter only to lose it again when Pettigrew gave him back his body.

But now, he was completely sane again, thanks to his grandchildren. "I expect that they are, Severus, but that is not what I wish to speak with you about. I'm far more interested in your relationship with my granddaughter," The Snape whose eyes widened at this was not familiar to most people. He was not greasy, nor did he have a long nose and sallow skin. His nose was rather average and he was perfectly clean, with silky black hair tied back in a low ponytail. He was pale, but still healthy looking. "She told me, my friend."

"I had not realized that she meant to tell you before the summer began," Severus replied.

"I will only tell you this once. If you hurt Hermione, you'll beg for Hell," Tom's family was very important to him and always had been. Severus merely nodded that he understood. "Good. Before you leave, make sure that the elves are preparing rooms for my grandchildren," Severus bowed slightly and left the room.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked. It was the next day and Hermione was laying in the back yard staring up at the clouds.

"The first time I had a vision. Well, now I am. I was thinking about how we got to this point in the first place," She answered.

**FLASHBACK! **

i_Hermione set their mother's journal down on the table beside Harry. "I don't understand. If Voldemort is out grandfather, why did he kill Mum and Dad?" Harry asked._

_"I don't know, Har...," Hermione went rigid in her seat and her eyes unfocused, seeing something other than her bedroom._

_**James didn't need to open the door to see who it was. "Lily! Lily, it's him, take Harry and run!" He shouted to his wife. James pulled out his wand and prepared to defend his family. It appeared they were wrong, he wasn't after their daughter, but their son.A tall man burst into the home. "How could you do this, Albus?"**_

_**"It's for the greater good. Stand aside, James."**_

_**"Never! You can't have my son," Two words were spoken and James Potter was dead.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore strode up the stairs to the nursery. Lily clutched the child to her. "Stand aside, silly girl."**_

_**"Never. My father will have his revenge for this," Came Lily's last words. She dropped dead in the same manner as her husband.**_

_**Dumbledore turned the wand he held onto the Potters' son. The daughter was nothing for him to worry about, but the son was too powerful.**_

_**"Lily! What did you do?!" Voldemort, looking more and more like Tom Riddle, burst into the room. Tom fired the first curse and the battle ensued.**_

_**Dumbledore fired the Killing Curse once more, this time through an opening in Tom's defenses, at Harry. The curse rebounded and struck Tom. After the ensuing explosion, Dumbledore went to find Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew. There were memories to modify. **_

_"Oh Gods! It was Dumbledore!" Hermione shared her vision with her brother._

**END FLASHBACK! **

"Yeah, that was a real eye opener, wasn't it?" Harry stated. They'd discovered that the 'greater good' meant not allowing anyone who could be as powerful or more powerful than Dumbledore to live.

"It was," Hermione agreed. "Draco and the others are still coming over today, right?"

"As far as I know. He never told me any different," Harry stated.

"Good, it'll be nice to have them here," Hermione smiled.

"Have you and Granddad figured out why you can feel people's emotions and know their thoughts in your visions?"

"Not really. Some Seer's can, others can't," She shrugged.

"Well, that sucks," A voice sounded from the fence beside the house.

"Hi Pansy," The twins smiled at her.

"Draco, Blaise, and Daphne are out front," She informed them.

"Excellent," The two of them spent the rest of the day with their Slytherin friends.


End file.
